Try my parts
by Graves Girl
Summary: A story about Graves and Shilo... What happens when Graves is caught being a peeping tom by shilo... While she's singing a song in her panties... about him and Z.


Try My New Parts

By: A. Emelio

Graverobber sighed softly as he walked down the cold shadowed streets. He wasn't looking for anything and he wasn't really paying any attention to things around him either. He had just finished his nightly Rounds and was walking aimlessly now. Ducking down alley ways here and there to avoid the Gencops when suddenly he stopped and smiled at his surroundings. It had been almost a year since he had been on this side of town. A young girl who by now would most likely be a very delectable young woman lived on this street in the house that he had just so happened to stop in front of. One Miss Shilo Wallace.

The last time he had seen or heard about her was the night of the opera. And it was only because she just so happened to seek shelter in his alleyway that he saw her that evening after what had happened. She asked scared and politely for an escort home and who was he to deny this wonderfully beautiful child. Alright he'd admit it he wished that he could take her make her his. Feel her skin pressed against his. Hear her moan his name. Feel those nails rake down his back. Softly he shook his head as he heard a faint voice coming from inside the house. Which when he thought about it was more like a tomb. Which just brought a huge smile to his face?

Thinking of her alone in that big house… Oh the thoughts that ran through his head and when heard what she was singing about it made him harder than he had been in years…. Even when he was with Amber… There was something about this fallen angel of his that just turned him on to no end.

Inside the house Shilo sung to herself as she cleaned up around the house that was and had been empty other than her for a long time now. Not many people came around anymore not that she would want any of them to. Most of them were trouble or wanted one thing or another from her. There was really only one person she wanted to come over and see again and it was very unlikely that she would see him again if anytime soon.

"Z me give me a hit now hurry… I'm late I'm late so hurry… Don't keep the surgeons waiting…" She sang to herself as she walked around the house barely dressed. Peaking around the corner of the house to peer into a window to see if he could see her he smiled to himself and then blushed softly even for himself when he saw what she was wearing… Or rather what she wasn't wearing… She was singing about him…. His Zydrate…. And about him giving it to her…. Oh man did he want her bad.

Shilo was clad in only a mesh tight black tank top and what looked like a silk black G string…. And what was that on the front of it…. Cleaver little girl she placed a small sticker of a Zydrate vile on the front of her panties...Graverobber couldn't help the low moan or groan that came out of his mouth and then couldn't help but kick himself in the ass when She stopped what she was doing and looked over to the window and blushed bright red when she saw the ghostly white face of the man that had haunted her dreams and fantasies for the longest time. She giggled softly when she saw the look of "Shit I've been spotted" On his face. She pointed to the front door and walked over.

"You wanna come in or be a creepy creeper like you are and watch from the window…"

She said softly as she walked outside onto the front porch. Slowly Graverobber walked around back to the front of the house with his head hung low like a child that was just scolded for doing something naughty.

"Hey Kid…."

He said softly as he walked passed her and into the house. Shaking her head and closing the door Shilo laughed and turned around to see the man she had wanted to be here in her home for the longest time.

"Hey yourself Graves…"

She said as she walked passed him. He looked around the house and whistled low.

"Man it looked big on the outside but… shit… it doesn't compare when you are actually inside the house."

He said as he turned to look at her. He grinned wickedly when he saw her up close. Walking up to her and walking around her in a circle to see her every inch of skin and body that she had on display for him his grin widened if that was even possible.

"Naughty, naughty little girl you are prancing around in nothing but your panties…. You should be more careful… someone could watch from a window."

He said with a soft low chuckle. Shilo smiled up to him.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Graves…. And I only need worry about you peeking through my window… no one wants to see me prance around in my "panties" as you so sweetly put it. Besides…. That gleam in your eyes tells me that you like what you are seeing… and you know what I was singing about… There are ways for me to pay…. Dear…. Other than Dough…"

She said softly as she turned to face him running a finger down his chest to just about his waist. Gritting his teeth he turned to look at her.

"Oh you are not the sweet little innocent girl I remember."

He said as she smiled to him.

"Here let's try this one shall we Graves… Come on and try my new parts….Come on and break em in…" She smiled to him as she swung her hips from side to side and then dropped down to her knees right in front of him grinding her way up his body. He shivered another song about him and her…. Man she was trying to kill him.

"Shi… do you know what you're doing to me… I'm trying to be nice here…"

He said softly to her as she leaned up against his hard body. She smiled as she turned around and whispered into his ear.

"I know just what I am doing to you and if my movements aren't proof enough that you wanna fuck me from here till eternity than that wonderfully hard cock of yours is… Now either you take me upstairs and Fuck me…. Or I'll suck you dry right here in the middle of the living room…"

Graves face fell. He how ever did not need any more instructions picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and running for the stairs he smacked that wonderfully sculpted ass as he climbed the stairs to her room. Silently to himself he thanked whatever god was looking out for him on this night and couldn't help but hear the moan that she let loose when he smacked her ass. Finding her room he smiled as he kicked the door shut and threw her onto the bed. Shedding his coat onto the floor in a pile he couldn't help but notice the faint blush on her porceline like skin and he didn't think it possible before that point but it made him even harder. His cock throbbed inside his pants begging to be let loose onto this perfect being… his perfect little angel… His Shilo…

Shilo thanked her lucky stars that her dreams and fantasies about this man were finally coming true. The things that he did to her in that single evening… The way he made her feel the way she made him feel… it was almost a match made in heaven… then again in this fucked up world more like Hell. But to him she was pure… untouched… no scars… not an addict and more beautiful than anything he had ever laid his Zydrate blue eyes on. And to her he was an angel of sorts…. Dark and mysterious just as he was the first time she saw him in the graveyard that night. Although she would have never guessed that he'd be sculpted like a god. The sounds he made…. The Moans when she racked her nails down his back leaving red welts in their path. The manly screams he'd let out when she slammed herself down on top of him. The way his body moved when she yelled out his name at the top of her lungs. And when he smacked her ass…. When she bit down on his neck marking him as hers…. She knew she'd have welts and bruises in the morning but she really didn't care.

They were finally together and at this point in the evening nothing could tear them apart. And the both of them hoped that nothing would tear them apart. They were both alone… both on their own… no one needed them or wanted them…. So why not be together and love being with each other. When all was said and done that night the two of them lay haphazardly entangled with each other legs and arms intertwined her back to his front. Sweat poured out of every inch of skin the two of them had. And with the most delicately soft kiss that he could give her as he nibbled on her hear he admitted to her that he never wanted to leave.

"Let me stay…. I know I'm not the best but I never want to be without you…. Let me stay Shi…"

She smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Do you really think I would cast you back out onto the streets Graves…. You are the only man in my life that hasn't treated me like a doll… afraid that I may break at any second… the only one who hasn't lied to me or used me in some way to get what they want or what they think they need… You treated me like a human being. Stay with me… for as long as you wish… and if that just so happens to be forever then so be it… "

She kissed him softly and rolled back over with his hand placed on her belly he smiled as they both drifted off to sleep before she closed her eyes for the last time that night she softly heard him whisper

"I love you Shilo Wallace…. My little Zydrate Vixen… Yummy fallen angel…."

With that she closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time for the both of them there were no nightmares in the darkness. No screams… no crying and no fear of what tomorrow would bring.

Just peace and happiness was felt and to be seen for two very dark and tortured souls of this hell on earth.


End file.
